Second Chances
by Sinister Bowser
Summary: Kami gives Minato Namikaze a second chance to be with his son. However, everything that is great comes with some at a price too. Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Naruto. All characters in story belong to Masashi Kishimoto, unless otherwise noted.
1. The Offer

_'What the hell!' _– Thinking

**_'what the hell!'_** – Biju/Inner/Death God Thinking

"What the hell!" – Regular Talking

**"What the hell!"** – Biju/Inner/Death God Talking

Chapter 1: The Offer

After Shiki Fūjin is used, the user and target are sent to the Shinigami's Stomach. However, no one knows what this place looks like except for those that enter it. It is common knowledge that the stomach is the same, however this isn't true. The Shinigami's Stomach is ever-changing, what it changes to is random, it can be a space of endless white or could be endless black. Another setting that has appeared is a grand forest. All these places are not there to make life easier for the inhabitants, it is to make their lives more difficult for the souls to battle each other.

On this particular day, the Shinigami's Stomach has the appearance of a wasteland ravaged with scorched craters. Several of these craters are currently smoking, as if a great attack has just struck that area. In an area of the wasteland, you see a figure running. The figure is a blue-eyed, spiky haired blond man wearing a green flak jacket, black ANBU pants, standard blue shinobi sandals, kunai holster on his right leg and a white cape with red flames on the bottom. A few miles behind the blond figure is a red furred fox with nine tails chasing after him.

**"Get back here Minato Namikaze!"** The fox roars. 'So, the kyūbi knows my name?' Minato pondered, 'Doesn't really surprise me since he was in Kushina previously.'

Soon Minato could feel intense pressure behind him. He looked back and noticed the Kyūbi had stopped to charge a Bijūdama. Minato stopped and prepared himself for the coming attack. Kyūbi had fired the Bijūdama at Minato, however before he could use his Hiraishin no Jutsu, the ball stopped in mid-air and vanished. A great distance away from them, Minato and Kyūbi saw a great explosion from the attack.

Before the two could go back to attacking each other, they noticed a middle aged female walking up to them. The woman had waist length light blue hair with a blue flower ribbon tied near the base of her head. She wore a blue sleeveless dress with a black sash around her waist, the dress ended above her ankles showing her blue shinobi sandals. When the mysterious lady was close enough, Minato and Kyūbi could tell she had ocean blue eyes that could pierce anyone's soul.

**"Was wondering when you two would notice me, Minato and Kurama,"** said the mysterious woman. Kurama gasped **"Who are you and how do you know my true name?"** questioned the great fox.

**"That is very simple Kurama, I know this for I am Kami."** Both Kurama and Minato stood their speechless. They were both in the presence of Kami, the creator of life. Slowly both Kurama and Minato overcome their shock of seeing Kami in flesh. Minato steps a little forward and asks, "Not to be rude Kami-sama, but what do you want with us?" Kurama gives Minato a shocked looked thinking that he has gone crazy. To both their surprise, Kami lets out a soft chuckle.

**"Straight to the point like always Minato, I am here to give both of you a second chance at the outside this place."** To say the least, both Minato and Kurama looked confused. **"To be more specific, Minato you will be able to live with your son and Kurama, you will be more calm and free than in this prison."** Kami clarified.

"What is the catch?" Minato questioned, at this Kurama looked at Kami to see what he meant. **"Not much really, but you have two catches Minato while Kurama has one. First catch Minato is that you will be the same age as Naruto. As for you Kurama, you will be sealed in Minato."**

**"What?! How the hell is that freedom?!"** exclaimed Kurama.

**"It is true that when a tailed beast is sealed inside someone, they don't have their freedom. However, you two will be a little different than most Jinchūriki. With the sealing, a link will be established between the two of you. You and Minato will be partners together, but you will be able to roam around. The only difference to you Kurama is that you will be the size of a regular fox with your original powers."** Kami explained.

"So basically, I will have a seal place on my linking us together like a normal Jinchūriki, however Kurama will be in a smaller yet powerful form that roams around with me?" Minato asked, "Wouldn't that be dangerous?"

**"That would normally happen, however with the seal that is being placed on you, Kurama will be more mellow than normal."** Kami explained.

At this explanation, both Kurama and Minato stared at each other and briefly nodded, knowing full well that both would agree to this.

**"I agree to the arrangement, however I also wish to speak to my Yang Chakra as well. This way I can get his anger under check as well."** Stated Kurama. "I also agree to the arrangement. I myself don't have problems with Kurama talking with his Yang half." Agreed Minato.

**"That is great news and Kurama, your request will be granted."** At this Kurama nods, **"Now time to place the seal Minato. Also, you will have a small seal place on your left paw to link both of your together. Before we start, you need to show your chest Minato or it won't work."** Minato opened his flak jacket and lifted his shirt to expose his bare chest. At this time, Kami performs a series of hand seals that neither of them understood. **"Fūinjutsu: Sealed Link!"** Kami declared while slamming her hand on Minato's chest and Kurama's left paw. On Minato's chest, the same seal that holds Yang Kurama inside Naruto appears, the same seal, but smaller appears on Kurama's Chest. **"It is done. Before you two go to the physical world, I must warn you, it will be a long road ahead of you two. However, I have faith in both of you and Naruto that you can accomplish great things."** At the end of Kami's declaration of faith, Kurama and Minato start to disappear. As their sight is about to go to darkness, they see Kami waving to them. As Kami is turning to leave, Kurama and Minato blackout from exhaustion.


	2. Author's Note and Short Omake

**A/N: I wanted to let my fellow readers of Second Changes (changing story name after this) that I haven't dropped this story. I just felt like I ended last chapter on too much of a cliff hanger, I don't want to start out next chapter right after the sealing and then do a several year time skip. Also, I felt that Kurama would be too powerful so early on. Instead of having Minato as the Jinchuriki of Yin Kurama, I feel that Yin Kurama should be something of a ninja fox to Minato like how the ninken are with the Inuzuka Clan.**

**When I update the first chapter and upload the second one, I will take away the Authors Note.**

* * *

Omake 1: Real Reason Behind Sasuke's Revenge

*On the Night of the Uchiha Massacre*

Sasuke is running home from a long night of training. 'I knew I should have tried to get those extra logs in.' Thought Sasuke.

As he reaches the Uchiha Clan District, he senses something wrong, but considering he is only 10, he believes it to be exhaustion playing tricks on him. As Sasuke enters the District, he notices several bodies of his fellow clan. 'Who could do this,' thought Sasuke. 'I must get home to find out what is going on.'

In a panic, Sasuke races home while passing many dead bodies of his fellow clan members. When he finally reaches home and enters his parents bedroom, he is excited to see his brother, but then realizes his parents are dead too. "Nii-san, who killed the rest of the clan and our parents?" Sasuke asks Itachi.

"It was I foolish brother," states Itachi with cold indifference.

"Why?" Sasuke questions.

"It was to measure my skill." explains Itachi.

Sudden anger erupts in Sasuke and he runes to attack his brother with one of his kunai from training. Itachi moves slightly, grabs Sasuke's wrist and twists slightly to disarm his brother. Itachi throws Sasuke to the wall, "You are weak foolish brother. You are to find me after you get these eyes of mine," Itachi's eyes morph into the Mangekyō Sharingan. "Until then, hate me and get stronger."

Itachi uses his Tsukuyomi to unleash the worlds more horrible genjutsu on Sasuke. It isn't Itachi killing the clan over and over to drive Sasuke into the depths of rage and insanity. No, it is far worse than that. Sasuke is forced to watch Utatane Koharu run around in a green leotard while screaming about youth for three days. This might not have been so bad if she wasn't her current age.

Because of the mental scaring of watching a 66 year old woman running around in a leotard for 3 days, Sasuke vowed to kill Itachi to hopefully purge the image out of his system for ever.


End file.
